


That heart is so cold, All over my home

by findingvm



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingvm/pseuds/findingvm
Summary: When life decides to test Tessa’s limits by making Tessa Virtue quarantine with the person she dislikes the most.
Relationships: Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	That heart is so cold, All over my home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singawaytheblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singawaytheblues/gifts).



> The plot was originally TMO make a business deal and have to quarantine together. Craziness and angst ensues. Enemies to lovers.

"We interrupt this program with a special announcement. Earlier today, Prime Minister Trudeau announced that all airports will be closed indefinitely starting this Monday evening at 9pm. Those of you who are abroad will have to contact your local council and seek either shelter or a means of transportation to be brought back to your home. Prime Minister Trudeau will be sending several means of transportation to try and bring all Canadians home. But if you have someone you can stay with, we advise you to do so, as we would prefer to give this privilege to the people who can't find shelter. Please stay home and stay safe. We will update our country with more information as soon as we get any."

Tessa couldn't believe her ears. 

Here she was, sitting in her car, all the way back in North Vancouver, and without a single clue about what to do. She had flown to Vancouver for the week in order to seal a deal with a new partnership and for a fundraiser that she had had to attend the night before, and was supposed to fly back to Toronto on Wednesday. 

Now, she needed to rearrange her flight and reach out to her office to reschedule her business meetings which were supposed to happen on Monday, as soon as possible. As much as she hated having to move them and would have to travel back later for them she also couldn’t afford to be stuck in Vancouver. 

The virus had spread so much faster than anticipated and it had now become too dangerous to even fly back home. 

The very idea of this pandemic spreading so fast scared her immensely. And she wasn't really scared for herself. She was scared for her family, her mother specifically. She was home alone today and the rest of the month - her boyfriend had flown back out to see his daughter in Quebec - and Tessa felt upset at the idea of her mother quarantining by herself.

She dialed her team to take care of the important matters and let out a sigh when it went straight to voicemail. She didn't want to fly back home without informing everyone first, but she also definitely did not want to be stuck in Vancouver, with basically nowhere to go.

She's been working in a brand new office for the past two years, one that specializes in helping athletes with their personal development - a business that resembles B2ten's but Tessa's was specialized in skating athletes, so that the team could also give them skating advice, any help they could provide really. 

She tried calling her office again as she stepped into her car, ready to drive back to her hotel. 

She was both relieved and negatively surprised when she heard the voice on the other end of the line. 

"Hello, you've reached Skate2Gold (S2G for short), this is Morgan Rielly speaking. How can I help you?" 

She groaned internally and rolled her eyes. Of course he had to be the one answering the phone. 

"Hello, Mr. Rielly, this is Tessa Virtue. I was wondering if Emeline was around perhaps?" she tried to keep her voice light. 

Morgan had joined her team early last year after retiring from Hockey, following an unforgivable injury in his right shin. 

She knew the kind of reputation he had. She knew people considered him cocky and only caring about his money and his fame, and she definitely hated people like that. She was not sure how he got into the company, but if the rumours were true, she knew he definitely was not a fit for it. 

When she met a couple years ago, during an event that Mike Babcock was hosting and had kindly invited her to, she got to witness first-hand how unbearably cocky he could be. 

_ He had noticed the pretty woman across the room and could not take his eyes off her even as he spoke with his teammates.  _

_ She had an amazing body and a killer smile and he couldn’t stop himself from walking towards her, the suspicious gaze of his coach following him.  _

_ "Hello there," he says with a sly smile.  _

_ "Hi," she replies with a polite smile.  _

_ "I'm Morgan Rielly, I play for the Leafs, you know, the famous team." he says. _

_ She had to keep herself from rolling her eyes at him. Of course she knew who he was.  _

_ "The team that recruited me said I was one of the best defencemen they could possibly have on the team," he says smugly, not even giving Tessa time to reply. _

_ She just looks at him, confused as to why he was praising himself so much like that. _

_ "And I saw you from across the room. You're really beautiful. What's your name?" _

_ "Well, thank you. I'm Tessa," she says simply, not really wanting to get into a deeper conversation with that man. _

_ "Nice to meet you, Tessa," he reaches out a reach for her to shake, which she does somewhat reluctantly.  _

_ "You now know a famous leafs player," he smirks, making her, once again, want to roll her eyes and leave. _

_ Yeah, 20 year-old Morgan Rielly was too full of himself.  _

  
When she first ran into him at the office, surprised was an understatement. 

_ “What are you doing here?” she says as a form of greeting. _

_ “Uh, I work here?” he says, confused. _

_ “No you don’t?” she says in shock. Surely she couldn’t have missed the recruitment of the person she likes the very least. _

_ “Yeah, I started on Monday and I’ve been working closely with Michael, who’s teaching me everything right now.” he smiles. “It’s been a while, Tessa. How have you been?”  _

_ “The last - and first - time we met, you didn’t make a very good impression on me, Mr. Rielly,” _

_ He cringes at the memory of his younger self being insistent and too selfish for his own good. _

_ “I’m sorry about that.” he offers.  _

_ She nods and turns to pour herself a coffee at the kitchen. _

_ “When you guys changed the name of this company, did it never occur to you that S2G would make people think it means ‘Swear to God’, first?” he tries, really tries to combine small talk and jokes but Tessa huffs out a laugh that he doesn’t think is humorous and doesn’t answer. _

She couldn't lie and say that she also got to see a positive side of him last night, during the fundraiser. She had noticed how generous and engaged he was with the cause. But some memories never really go away completely. 

One thing was sure, Morgan would need to really convince her that he deserved this job. 

"I'm sorry, there is nobody here but me at this hour. But do tell, maybe I'll be able to help" 

"I just wanted to get in touch and reschedule some of our meetings. I need to fly back home earlier than intended, because of the lockdown coming."

"I actually am doing mine right now, so if you want, I can get on your agenda and do yours." 

"Um, I think I'd rather speak with Emeline first. No offence to you."

Morgan cringed at her lack of trust, "None taken. Well, if you don't need my help then, I'll need to end this conversation. I'd like to get home before the storm." 

His voice came a bit colder than he anticipated but he couldn't take it back now.

"Uh- yeah, sure. Have a good day." she says before hanging up with an exasperated sigh. 

She put her car into ignition and carefully got out of her parking place onto the driveway, groaning at the rain that had started and was slowly turning into the big thunderstorm they had forecast. It was only a 15-minute drive but the heavy rain and wind made it quite difficult to see through. 

She thought back to the previous events and couldn't help but fear that everybody would be rushing to the airport and leave her unable to find a flight home. 

When she wasn't working at the office, Tessa was trotting all around Canada for several partnership opportunities. Her latest one included Vogue Canada and had easily become her favourite. 

After winning gold with Scott in Pyeongchang, Tessa had had the amazing opportunity to do a photoshoot with Vogue Japan; a dream come true. She's been a fan for decades, so to have been given the opportunity was something she'd treasured since. 

And now, she was about to experience it all again, but in her home country. 

The thrilling sensation was the same as it had been in Japan, but her pride was even bigger. She would represent Canada's magazine. 

Finally. 

The end of her partnership with MAC had been one that had taken its toll on her emotions because selling her very own lipstick had been the best experience of her life and it had come to an abrupt end. Obviously, the MAC team had promised her that they would definitely work with her again in the future, but it definitely didn't hurt any less. Her lipstick, her tutu, her pride was not sold anymore and for that, she was upset. 

So yeah, having been given the opportunity to represent VOGUE Canada had been the perfect compromise. 

She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn’t see or expect the huge tree on the sidewalk ahead of her to suddenly come falling down onto the road, effectively blocking her path. By the time she noticed it it was too late. She tried to swerve but the rain had made the roads slick and her car went crashing hard into it. 

Everything went black until she felt someone calling for her, heard the distant sirens, and saw the flashing lights even with her eyes tightly closed. 

She couldn't remember much of what happened but could definitely feel the immense pain in her right arm. 

She moaned as she tried to move it a little and her heart started beating faster as she tried to remember where she was and what happened. She couldn't really think much because she kept hearing someone saying Miss in her ear, probably to try and get her attention and bring her back to consciousness. 

She just needed the noise to go away. 

She tried her hardest to open her eyes at the insistent request of the man at her side but then someone moved her arm a bit and unbearable pain shot through her again, making her lose consciousness completely.

***

When she did awaken, the noise was gone and the room she found herself in was white and unfamiliar. 

She tried to look down at herself and saw, with dismay, the white cast wrapped around her arm. She let out a sad sigh and continued to look around to try and see if she could find anything familiar; her clothes, her phone, anything.

What she did find was definitely not expected. Well, definitely more a who than a what, really. 

Morgan Rielly was sat on the far end of the room on a chair way too uncomfortable-looking, looking down at his phone with a frown.

"What are you doing here?" she says, her raspy voice breaking the silence. "Actually, what are you doing here?" 

The last person she wanted to see when she woke up in a cold hospital room was definitely him. 

As much as she tried, she couldn't find any good reason as to why he was there, waiting for her to wake up. 

But then he replied and everything was clearer, 

"Scott called me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
